Who It Really Was
by this gleek has super powers
Summary: Everyone thought Santana lost her v-card to Brittany. Wrong. Everyone thought Quinn lost her virginity to Puck. Also wrong.What happens when they find out who it really was? Quinntana.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone thinks that Santana Lopez lost her virginity to her ditzy blonde best friend. Little do they know, that it's all a lie. Little do they know, Santana lost her virginity to Quinn Fabray, just before Sophmore year. But everyone thinks she lost it to Brittany.

And Santana would like to keep it that way.

...

Everyone thinks that Quinn Fabray lost her virginity to Noah Puckerman. Little do they know, that she had another lover before him. One that couldn't get her pregnant. Little do they know, it was Santana Lopez. But everyone thinks she lost it to Puckerman.

And Quinn wanted to keep it that way.

...

It happened after Quinn's very first party at Puckerman's. Like full blown, real teenage party.

_Quinn Fabray sat quietly on the couch, sipping at her apple juice. She didn't want to get drunk, beer was gross. Too bitter._

_She thought she was the only one not drinking. The only boring one here. Maybe Berry isn't drinking. She thought. Tempted to get up and find her, she stopped herself. She could __**not**__ handle a sober conversation with her._

_There had to be someone, she thought. She looked around. Wait, that was weird. Where's Santana? She's always at parties._

_Hold on, that can only mean one thing. Quinn looked around for Puck. Oh no. He's not here. Oh no, oh no._

_Quinn ran up the stairs and into Puck's bedroom, completely barging in._

_"Occupied! Whoa, Quinn. It's you." Puck lifted himself off a girl, Santana._

_"Came to join in?" Puck smirked._

_Quinn just stood there in shock. Thank god, they're fully clothed._

_"No, Puck. Now get off her before she does something she'll definetly regret."_

_Quinn walked over and pulled Puck off, then threw him out of the room._

_"Whoa, easy there!" Quinn heard him whine before she closed and locked the door._

_"What's wrong?" Santana asks cluelessly._

_"What's wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you?"_

_Santana's face dropped. When Q swore, it was serious._

_"I wasn't going to do anything, just make out."_

_"Yeah, right!"_

_"Q! Why are you freaking out so much over this?"_

_"Because!"_

_"Quinn."_

_Quinn felt tears run down her chheks. Why is this such a big deal to me? Then it hit her. Jealousy. She finally got it. All those feelings she had, in the locker rooms, at sleepovers when her and Santana got changed in front of each other. She understood now._

_"That should've been m-me." Quin whispered so quietly, she could barely even hear herself._

_"What, sweetie?" Santana calmed down when she saw the tears. She knew exactly what was going on._

_"I-that should've been me." Quinn said loud enough for Santana to hear._

_"Q,"_

_"I get it. You don't want to be around me. i get it."_

_The tears were burning into Quinn's cheeks._

_"I love you, Q. You're my best friend, and I love you."_

_"But not like that."_

_"I'm not done. I've always felt something more, but I was always too young to understand it. Now I do. I love you. Like, love, love you."_

_Quinn couldn't help but smile._

_Santana leaned in and kissed her. It was quick, and it left Quinn wanting more. She grabbed Santana's neck and pulled her forward, falling onto the bed with her._

_She woke up the next morning, next to a naked Santana._

Damn, I'm glad I only drank apple juice that night. i can remember it like it was yesterday.

...

**like it? I think this is one of my favourites so far. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Sanny. Puck's having a party tonight. Wanna come over, then we can go together?" Brittany asked Santana sweetly.

"Sorry Brittz. I'm already going with someone."

"Who?"

"Let's just say I have a lot of history with them at Puck's parties, and it wouldn't be right if history is forgotten."

"Huh?"

Santana sighed and walked away.

"Hey, Q! Wait up!."

"Hey San."

"Going to Puckerman's party tonight?"

"If you are, I will."

"I am, and you know, since we have good memories from his parties, i thought we could go together."

"Like, a date? No, San. I told you that night, i don't want any labels, so no date."

"Not as a date. As friends."

"Oh, k. I'll be at your house around 7, okay?"

"Okay, Q." Santana kissed her on the cheek and walked away. To everyone around them, it was just a friendly action. Something they always did. But to them, it was much more.

...

"Hey, Q. Bring your shit?"

"Oh, yeah. i brought my best shit." Quinn said sarcastically.

Santana giggled and grabbed Quinn's bag, then she ran upstairs.

"Ooh, let's see what we have here. Dress, shoes, bra. Oooh, is this a thong, i see? Good girl gone bad?" Santana teased Quinn as she tried to keep Q's clothes away from her.

"Santana, give it to me!"

"Hmmm, that sounds familiar." Santana laughed and smirked.

"Oh, shush up." Quinn finally got her thong back.

"C'mon, I'll show you my outfit."

Santana felt around in her closet, and she finally found what she was looking for.

A tight red dress, with a black belt, and a bow in the top left. Black stillettos too.

'Daaamn." Quinn took in the dress.

"You like? It looks way sexier on me."

Santana took off her cheerios top and skirt. Just before she was about to slide the dress on, Quinn spoke up.

"Sanny, wait."

"Why?"

Quinn got up, walked behind Santana, and unclapsed her bra.

"You can't get away with changing in front of me when we're all alone, you know."

Quinn slid the bra off of her, and started massaging her huge breasts from behind.

"Mmm, Q."

Quinn was playing with her nipples and sucking on her neck, when all of a sudden she kneeled down and pulled down Santana's underwear.

"Wait, Q. Stop. My parents are right in the next room."

"So?"

"So, either we stop, or we crank the music."

Quinn walked over and turned on her stereo.

"Okay, now we can continue." Santana half yelled.

Quinn pulled down her spanks all the way.

"Stop again"

Quinn groaned.

"You have too much clothes."

"Mm, let's fix that."

Quinn stripped down to her bra and underwear. Sanny would do the rest later.

Santana layed down on the bed, and Quinn got on top of her.

They started making out, and then Quinn stuck two fingers in Santana's wet core.

"Mmm."

"You like that?"

"Fuck yes."

Quinn started quickly sliding her fingers in and out.

Santana moaned.

Quinn went down and sttarted licking her pussy, with her fingers still deep in her.

"Ohh, fuck. I'm sooo close babe."

Quinn quickly pulled out her fingers.

Santana groaned.

"Baaaaabe, pleeeeasse." Santana whined.

"No more."

"Pweeeaaaase."

"No."

"Pleeaaaaaaase?"

"No, Santana."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Bitch."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Prove it then, make me come."

"Ugh. Fine."

Quinn leaned down and started licking Santana's pussy.

"Uhhhh! Fuck, fuck fuck! Oh!"

Santana had shivers going down her spine. "That was the best orgasm I've ever had."

"Pffsh, yeah right."

"I'm dead serious."

"C'mon, let's get ready."

Quinn put on her jet black, tight, skimpy dress. She added flats, because she could not walk in heels.

"Fuck, Q. I could come just from looking at you."

Quinn smirked and plugged in the curling iron, while Santana put on her dress and heels.

"You look pretty good yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

"QUINN!"

"Holy shit, Puck. What's your problem?"

"Dance with me."

"No."

Gross. Puck is such a sleaze.

I don't know why, but no one except the glee club showed up, because Karofsky's throwing a paty with strippers or something.

Whatever.

"Spin The BOTTLE!" Rachel's uneven words filled Quinn's ears.

Then cheering.

...

I reached out and spun the bottle, hoping for Quinn.

Nope. Not Quinn at all.

Finn.

Shit.

But she leaned over anyways, and pulled him in.

When i pulled away, i saw Quinn giving Finn the death stare. Adorable.

Finn got Mercedes, Mercedes got Tina (akward),Tina got Sam, Sam got...Quinn? Fuck no. Not Sam, her ex.

But they kissed anyways. And it killed watching them. Him smirking, her blushing. Why was she blushing?

It was her turn. I crossed my fingers. The bottle stopped moving and landed on... me! YES! Without hesitation, I pulled her in for a hot makeout session. Or, what I thought would be one. Quinn pulled away at least 5 seconds after it started! What the fuck?

"Okay, I'm bored. Let's play Truth or Dare!" Kurt squealed.

"How can you be boredd after that? It was hot!"

"I agree with Kurt. Let's play."

...

"Okay. Santana, truth or dare?"

"Uhm, truth."

"Whimp. Fine, who did you lose your virginity to?"

I glanced at Quinn quickly.

"Obviously it was Brittany." Mercedes said.

"It wasn't me. I was her 2nd, she never told me who her 1st was."

"Then it was Puck."

"No, he wouldn't have asked the question if it was him, idiot."

"Yeah, it wasn't me."

"Santana, seriously, who was it?"

"She probably doesn't know, maybe she was too drunk."

"I still think it's Brit-"

"All of youu just shut up!" Santana snapped. "What if it was someone you don't know? ever think of that?"

"Do we know them?"

"Yes, but that's not the point."

"C'mon, who was it?"

"Me." Quinn said half calmly, half annoyed.

"W-what?"

"You're kidding us, right?"

"Not at all. It happened at Puck's End of Summer Party before sophmore year. In Puck's bed."

"Yessss." Puck fist pumped the air.

Everyone (except Puck and the two girls) was shocked.

Quinn, not liking all the attention (for a change) got up and walked out the back door, to the pool.

Santana followed.

"Hey, babe."

"Sorry."

"About what?"

"You probably didn't want anyone to know."

"Screw them. I want to focus on us."

"What do you mean?"

"Now that glee knows, can we become a real couple? I mean, it's just a matter of time before everyone-"

Quinn kissed Santana.

"I like it better when you're quiet, so we can do that."

"I like it when you shut up too. Thank you very much."

Quinn laughed and playfully pushed Santana.

Santana lost her balance and fell in the water.

"SANNY!"

Quinn was terrified. She had just pushed the love of her life into a pool. And she hadn't come up yet.

"Santana?"

Quin made up her mind quickly and stripped down to her underwear. She dove in the pool and started looking for her lover. When she had no success, she came up for air, panicking. "Oh god! Where is she?"

"Right here."

Quinn screamed and turned around. There stood a laughing Santana.

"How did you...?"

"I jumped out whe you jumped in."

"You bitch!" Santana laughed even harder, then stripped to her underwear too, and jumped in.

"You still love me."

"I know. You're gonna get punisshed sooo bad when we get back to your place."

"Okay then."

Quinn jumped on Santana and they started making out.

Little did they know, a certain brunette was recording them.


End file.
